


Be Good or Be Gone

by Greenisher



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenisher/pseuds/Greenisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the destruction of Arcadia Bay, Kate Marsh tries to get on with her life. It's just unfortunate that Victoria is here to remind her of everything she left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good or Be Gone

Third week of classes at the University of Washington, Kate enrolled in a life drawing class. 

She and the rest of her first year undergraduate class had been told that drawing from life was the quickest way to improve creative knowledge of the anatomy, the best way to recreate the human body in art. 

It was the first night that things got weird. Kate angles herself behind the easel as the model came in and posed and when she looked around she made eye contact with her and gasped. Victoria was standing in the middle of the room, posing, a surly look on her face. They stared at each other, frozen. _Oh no_ , Kate thought, putting down her pencil. _Oh no, I should leave._

The professor running the life drawing classes tapped her on the shoulder and learned in, as though seeing her about to bolt. "Is there something wrong?"

 _Yes._ "No."

"Do you have an idea of where to start?"

 _I don't want to start, I want to leave._ "Yes," and Kate, obedient as always, picked up a pencil and began to draw.

After the hour of life drawing had passed, Kate had a few credible sketches of Victoria's body, her shaking hand always stopping before she got to details like her face, anything that might mark her as familiar. She packed away her things, her head swimming and prepared to leave.

"Hi, Kate," Victoria said. She had wrapped herself up in the robe provided to models. She came to stand beside Kate's easel. It had been a long time since Kate had last seen Victoria. Max kept in touch with her, she knew that. Dana had invited them both to Arcadia Bay survivors gatherings, but neither had gone as far as Kate knew. Up close, Victoria didn't look happy, her eyebrows knitting together with - not anger. Something else. Something negative. Kate hadn't needed to shrink into herself in a year, but she didn't exactly square up to the other girl either.

"Hi Victoria."

"I didn't know you went to the University of Washington," Victoria making conversation, her tone awkward. 

"I didn't know you went either," Kate said, softly. She'd heard Victoria had gotten into Cambridge, into Harvard. She could be...she wasn't always nice, but she was clever. 

Victoria let out a sigh and a bitter little laugh. "My parents wanted to keep me close," she said, and there was fury in the undercurrent of her voice. 

"Oh," Kate said, unsure of what else to say. They were both silent again, neither wanting to offer too much to the other. Victoria shrugged and leaned away from Kate and her easel. "Do you do this..." Kate gestured at the stage, at Victoria's robe. "Often?"

"Yes," Victoria folded her arm. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Kate told her. She moved in her chair, packing up her things. Victoria watched her, seemingly wanting to say something else. Instead she shrugged and walked over to the professor. As Kate watched, the professor handed Victoria two green bills and Victoria nodded and folded them into the pocket of her robe. Of course, life models got paid a decent amount, didn't they? Kate pretended not to have seen. From what she remembered, Victoria was rich, wildly richer than her own modestly successful parents. So why did she need the money?

Kate packed up and stood up, moving away from the easel. Victoria cast one last glance at her, and their eyes met. There was something on Victoria's face, something like regret. Kate closed the door to the art room quietly and kept on walking. Whatever was going on with Victoria, it would be best if she didn't spend any time with her.


End file.
